The present invention relates to improved internal mould release agents for producing cellular or compact polyurethane mouldings, in particular polyurethane mouldings which are laminated or coated with other materials.
Internal mould release agents for producing polyurethane mouldings, in particular polyurethane foams, have long been known. Thus, for example, mould release agents are described in DE-A 21 21 670, 19 53 637 and 23 07 589 in relation to the production of foams, which mould release agents consist of salts of aliphatic carboxylic acids with preferably primary amines or amide or ester group-containing amines, the total carbon value of which is at least 25 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,088 mentions, inter alia, organophosphorus compounds as internal mould release agents Which contain at least 8 carbon atoms per molecule. Furthermore, internal mould release agents are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,731 which are based on metal salts of a carboxylic acid, amidocarboxylic acid, phosphoric acid or boric acid in combination with specific tertiary amines. U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,731 also describes internal mould release agents used in the production of polyurethane mouldings and based on salts of carboxylic acids having at least 8 carbon atoms and tertiary amines. Moreover, internal mould release agents are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,727 which consist, inter alia, of metal salts of fatty acids and specific quaternary aralkyl ammonium salts. Zinc carboxylates with long-chain carboxyl residues (8 to 24 carbon atoms) are known as internal mould release agents, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,965, U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,386 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,861. In addition, the use of higher fatty acid esters as mould release agents is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,698.
The mould release agents known hitherto exhibit a wide variety of disadvantages from the point of view of the production of cellular or compact polyurethane mouldings. Thus, the metal salts of higher carboxylic acids tend, after a time, towards crystallisation and gel formation, if they are added to the starting components for producing polyurethane mouldings, whereby the viscosity and flow behaviour of the polyurethane compositions are disadvantageously modified. With other mould release agents, in particular those with non-polar or polar constituents, a two-phase system forms owing to the frequently inadequate solubility of the components in the polyurethane starting materials, which leads to problems processing the polyurethane moulding compositions.
Another considerable disadvantage of the internal mould release agents known hitherto is the so-called build-up in the mould, whereby the mould contours gradually become clogged over relatively long cycles. The fine contours of the moulds used, which are stuck up and clogged with polyurethane compositions, may be returned to the original state only by subsequent complex cleaning, which naturally causes an interruption in production.
The object of the present invention is to provide internal mould release agents which avoid the above-described disadvantages of previous mould release agents and therefore have altogether an improved range of properties.
The present invention therefore relates to improved internal mould release agents for producing polyurethane mouldings consisting of
a) ammonium or metal salts of phosphoric acid esters of the formula (I) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R stands for C1-C10, preferably C4-C8 alkyl,
X denotes OR1, with R1 being equal to R or Oxe2x80x94Y+ and
Y stands for NH4 and N(R2,R3,R4,R5), wherein R2 to R5 are the same or different and denote hydrogen of C1-C10 alkyl, wherein the C1-C10 alkyl residue may be mono- or polysubstituted by OR6 or NR6R7 and R6 and R7 have the meaning of hydrogen or C1-C10 alkyl,
or wherein R2 to R5 signify 
xe2x80x83in which
R8 and R9 are the same or different and stand for C1-C10 alkyl or hydrogen,
m is a whole number from 2 to 4 and
n is a whole number from 1 to 5,
or
Y stands for metals of the first main group of the periodic system of elements (Mendelxc3xa9eff),
b) ammonium salts of carboxylic acids of the formula (II)
R10COOxe2x88x92Z+xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II),
in which
R10 stands for hydrogen, C1-C9 alkyl or C6-C10 aryl, which may optionally be substituted by C1-C3 alkyl groups, and
Z has the meaning of Y with the exception of the above-mentioned metals of the first main group of the periodic system of elements,
and/or
c) ammonium or metal salts of sulfonic acids of the formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
R11 has the meaning of R10 and Y has the meaning given in formula (I).
Particular mention is made of the following as C1-C10 alkyl residues of the above-mentioned formulae:
n-butyl, iso-butyl, n- and iso-pentyl, 2-ethylhexyl, octyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, ethyl, methyl, nonyl, decyl, in particular n- and iso-butyl, n- and iso-pentyl, 2-ethylhexyl, octyl.
The residue Y of the above-mentioned formula stands, particularly preferably, for NH4⊕, N(CH3)3H⊕, N(C2H5)3H⊕, N(C2H5)4⊕, HOxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2H⊕, NH2(CH2)3N(CH3)2H⊕, (CH3)2Nxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N(CH3)2)H⊕, xe2x80x83CH3Oxe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2H⊕, HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NH3⊕, (HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2)2NCH3H⊕,

The letter m preferably stands for a whole number from 2 to 3 and n preferably stands for 1 to 3.
The following are worthy of particular mention as metals of the first main group of the periodic system of elements: lithium, sodium, potassium.
The following salts are particularly suitable as mould release agents for producing polyurethane mouldings: xe2x80x83HOCH2xe2x80x94CH2NH3+(C4H9O)2P(O)Oxe2x88x92
NH2xe2x80x94(CH2)3N(CH3)2H+(C4H9O)2P(O)Oxe2x88x92
⊕NH3xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N(CH3)2H+2(C4H9O)2P(O)Oxe2x88x92
HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94NH3+(C8H17O)2P(O)Oxe2x88x92
xe2x80x83HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2H+(C8H17O)2P(O)Oxe2x88x92
NH2xe2x80x94(CH2)3N(CH3)2H+(C8H17O)2P(O)Oxe2x88x92
xe2x80x83HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2H+C7H15xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92
HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2H+C6H13xe2x80x94COOxe2x88x92
HOxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94N(CH3)2H+CH3SO3xe2x88x92
xe2x80x83Na+(C4H9O)2P(O)Oxe2x88x92

The following salts are most particularly preferred: 
As mentioned, the mould release agents according to the invention are suitable for producing cellular or compact polyurethane mouldings.
The polyurethane mouldings may be produced in conventional manner by reacting
a) polyisocyanates or polyisocyanate prepolymers with
b) at least one compound comprising at least two isocyanate-reactive groups and having a molecular weight of from 400 to 10,000, optionally in the presence of chain extenders of molecular weights ranging from 32 to 399, wherein the reaction of components a) and b) may be performed optionally in the presence of water and/or organic blowing agents, stabilisers, activators together with other auxiliary substances and additives known per se.
In addition to the above-mentioned additives, organic and inorganic fillers may also be added during processing to the polyurethane compositions obtained to reinforce the mouldings. Examples of such fillers are glass fibres, wollastonite, sisal, flax, jute, hemp and/or wood chips.
The principal substances used as stabilisers are polyether siloxanes. These compounds generally comprise a short-chain copolymer of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide combined with a polydimethyl siloxane residue. Such foam stabilisers are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,834,748, 2,917,480 and 3,629,308.
Examples of catalysts are: tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, tributylamine, N-methylmorpholine, N-ethylmorpholine, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethylethylenediamine, pentamethyldiethylenetriamine and higher homologues (DE-A 2 624 527 and 2 624 528), 1,4-diazabicyclo-(2,2,2)-octane, N-methyl-Nxe2x80x2-dimethylaminoethylpiperazine, bis-(dimethylaminoalkyl)piperazine, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, N,N-dimethylcyclohexylamine, N,N-diethylbenzylamine, bis-(N,N-diethylaminoethyl) adipate, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-1,3-butanediamine, N-N-dimethyl-xcex2-phenylethylamine, 1,2-dimethylimidazole, 2-methylimidazole, monocyclic and bicyclic amidines as well as bis-(dialkylamino)alkyl ethers and 2,2-bis-(dimethylaminoethyl) ethers, and also metal carboxylates such as potassium acetate or potassium octoate.
Organometallic compounds, in particular organotin compounds, may also be used as catalysts. In addition to sulfur-containing compounds, such as di-n-octyltin mercaptide, suitable organotin compounds preferably include tin(II) salts of carboxylic acids, such as tin(II) acetate, tin(II) octoate, tin(II) ethylhexoate and tin(II) laurate, and tin(IV) compounds, for example dibutyltin oxide, dibutyltin dichloride, dibutyltin diacetate, dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin maleate or dioctyltin diacetate.
In order to obtain cellular polyurethane mouldings, for example, the reaction of component a) with component b) may, as mentioned above, be performed with water and/or organic blowing agents. All known blowing agents are suitable as organic blowing agents, in particular hydrocarbons, such as n-pentane, c-pentane and iso-pentane, together with fluorinated hydrocarbons, such as tetrafluoroethane and monofluorodichloroethane.
Suitable polyisocyanates or polyisocyanate prepolymers (component a)) are known aliphatic, cycloaliphatic and araliphatic isocyanates and preferably aromatic polyvalent isocyanates, as cited for example in EP-A 364 858. Particularly suitable are tolylene diisocyanates and diphenylmethane diisocyanates, the modification products thereof or their corresponding prepolymers, which may be modified by urethane, urea, biuret, allophanate, carbodiimide or uretidione groups. Aromatic polyisocyanates worthy of particular mention are: 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethane diisocyanate, mixtures of 2,4xe2x80x2- and 4,4xe2x80x2-diphenylmethane diisocyanate or crude methyl diisocyanate types.
Reaction component b) may suitably comprise, in particular, polyols or polyol mixtures which exhibit an OH value of from 20 to 1800, wherein an average OH value of altogether 300 to 900 is established. The individual constituents of component b) have an average molecular weight of from 400 to 10,000.
Particularly favourable are polyols from the group comprising polyether and polyester polyols, as obtained by the addition of alkylene oxide, such as ethylene oxide or propylene oxide, to polyfunctional starter molecules, such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerol, trimethylolpropane, sorbitol, ethylenediamine, or by condensing dicarboxylic acids, such as adipic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, suberic acid, sebacic acid, maleic acid, phthalic acid, with predominantly bifuictional hydroxy components, such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol and diethylene glycol.
Particularly suitable chain extenders, which may be used in the reaction together with component b), are compounds with molecular weights of from 32 to 399.
Mention should be made of: ethylene glycol, 1,4-butanediol and glycerol and adducts of trimethylolpropane, glycerol, pentaerythritol and sorbitol with propylene oxide and/or ethylene oxide.
The mould release agents according to the invention are conventionally used in amounts of from 0.5 to 20, preferably 1 to 15, parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the reactive component b).
Using the internal mould release agents according to the invention, it is possible, for example, to produce cellular polyurethane mouldings by the foam moulding process, said process being performed in closed moulds by foaming a reaction mixture of polyisocyanates, compounds with reactive hydrogen atoms, water and/or organic blowing agents and optionally further auxiliary substances and additives in combination with the above-mentioned internal mould release agents at die temperatures of preferably approximately 60-75xc2x0 C. The production of polyurethane mouldings is described, for example, in Kunststofjhandbuch, Vol. 7, Polyurethanes, 3rd revised edition, Carl Hanser Verlag, Munich/Vienna, 1993.
The production of corresponding natural fibre mat- or glass fibre mat-reinforced PU mouldings from PU reaction mixtures free or virtually free of blowing agents is performed by the compression moulding process at die temperatures of approximately 95 to 135xc2x0 C.
As has already been mentioned above, the mould release agents according to the invention provide excellent mould release properties, good flow and impregnation behaviour in the case of components a) and b) used for producing polyurethane composition and do not have a tendency to build up in the mould, i.e. to contaminate the mould with deposits of polyurethane compositions.